1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing implements and more particularly to writing implements designed for use with dry erase boards. The invention is specifically related to a dry erase marker which may be conveniently mounted in the proximity of any dry erase board.
2. Description of Prior Art
Dry erase boards are well known for providing a convenient and efficient method of temporarily writing information. Dry erase boards are commonly found in popular locations such as refrigerator doors, offices, hallways, and reception areas. A dry erase board is written upon with a felt-tipped pen which dispenses an ink that type, such that the writing may subsequently be erased. During the erasure process, the ink becomes a loose dust which is subsequently removed from the board by the eraser.
The use of dry erase boards has increased such that it has become common to find various sizes of dry erase boards which are suited for use in specific locations. In situations where a dry erase board is required for the large scale transfer of information such as a conference room, a horizontal ledge is typically provided directly beneath the board for receiving the pens and erasers. The use of such horizontal ledges has raised attention to several disadvantages. First, the corners of the ledge have a tendency to catch clothing and can sometimes result in injury when brushed against. Second, the ledges tend to collect the debris resulting from ordinary erasure in addition to ordinary dust. In an attempt to eliminate the forgoing disadvantages, many manufacturers of large scale boards have discontinued provision of a ledge. Smaller dry erase boards, on the other hand, have no provision for holding markers. Some manufacturers have provided clip-on devices for retaining a single marker. However, such devices are suited only for use with the original marker sold with the board and not third party markers. As a result of the foregoing, many users of dry erase boards have resulted to writing on the board with ordinary ink pens and pencils. Consequently, the surface of the board is quickly rendered useless.
The prior art discloses several types of holders for receiving writing implements. For example U.S. Pat. No. 1,899,509 issued on Feb. 28, 1933 to Lapin discloses an eraser and pencil holder attachment for typewriters. The holder includes a body which has a pair of flanges, one for securing it to a typewriter and the other for holding a pencil or the like. The holder also includes a pocket for receiving an eraser.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,806 issued on Oct. 6, 1942 to Smith discloses a magnetic holder for pencils or the like. The holder consists of a vacuum cup which is formed of resilient materials. A bar magnet which includes a flat smooth surface is secured to the cup such that the smooth surface faces away from the cup. A pair of oppositely disposed resilient fingers which are formed of non-magnetic materials is secured to the bar magnet. The fingers are normally biased against each other such that they may grip an article therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,859 issued on Oct. 2, 1945 to Jacobson discloses a magnetic attachment for articles of every day use. The device consists of a clip disposed at the non-writing end of a pencil or the like. The clip includes a sleeve which holds a magnet or may be provided with projections for engaging the recesses in a horse shoe magnet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,626 issued on Dec. 2, 1958 to Clare discloses a holder for pencils, paper clips, and the like. The holder includes a flat back member which has a multiplicity of vertical tapered partitions extending at right angles to the back member. A front member is provided which includes a housing to enclose a receptacle for receiving paper clips or similar accessory items. Means are also provided for attaching the holder to a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,296 issued on Sep. 22, 1964 to McIntosh discloses a portable magnetic memorandum device. The device includes a bendable plate which is made of magnetic material. An elongated strip of flexible magnetized magnetic material is disposed on one face of the plate. The magnetic strip has sufficient magnetic strength to hold the plate when the strip is positioned against the surface of an object made of ferrous material. A magnet may be attached to one end of a soft pencil or crayon so that it may be secured to the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,684 issued on Jul. 18, 1978 to Berger discloses a holder device for paper articles and writing instruments. The device includes a housing which contains a pair of compartments therein. A permanent magnet is mounted on the housing and is removably received on a ferrous metallic bar which is mounted on a stationary object. An ejector assembly is provided in one of the compartments for ejecting the writing instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,092 issued on Nov. 15, 1983 to Boyer discloses a holder for uniformly shaped articles. The holder is intended to hold a plurality of articles in individual storage chambers. Each article may then be removed without affecting the others. Furthermore, each article is automatically replaced by the article which manually displaces it from the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,583 issued on Apr. 12, 1988 to O'Mara discloses a pen and pencil accessory holder. The holder includes a flexible fabric material, a flexible sheet of non-ferrous material, and permanently magnetized particles dispersed throughout the sheet. The holder allows convenient placement on and removal from ferromagnetic surfaces such as locker doors and refrigerator doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,591 issued on Oct. 24, 1989 to Mikesell discloses a marking board implement holder. The holder includes a number of partial cylindrical cavities for retaining respective markers and a separate trapezoidal cavity to retain an eraser. The cavities are designed such that they retain markers and erasers disposed therein. Adhesive strips are provided for securing the holder to a suitable mounting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,285 issued on Sep. 12, 1989 discloses a magnetic penholder and magnetic pen set which includes a base having a curved surface. A magnet is disposed within the base with one pole facing upwards. The pen also includes a magnet therein which is attracted to the magnet of the base in such a manner that the pen rotates until an opposite pole is exposed and it attaches to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,906 issued on Aug. 16, 1994 to Digiulio discloses a wall-mounted device for providing storage for and convenient access to secretarial items such as pens, pencils, writing pads, etc. The device may be mounted on any vertical surface and may be provided with a light in order to facilitate use thereof. An adhesive layer is used to secure the device to the mounting location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,203 issued on Nov. 29, 1994 to Friedrich et al. discloses a spice rack with magnetically held spice containers. The spice rack includes a removable closure body which is detachably secured to a stationary tubular holder. The closure body is designed to hold a spice container via a magnet.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a magnetic mount marker holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.